Conatus/Beeatrix
Beeatrice is a character in Conatus and the first character created by Exotoro. As character 011, Beeatrice is both the first of the paid characters and the eleventh character created for the game itself. Background Beeatrice is part of a warrior race known as Bamazon Bees. At least, formerly a member of the Hanging Hives of Bamazon, but was outcast and sent into Grimnore after allegedly embezzling honey resources. She embezzled these resources in order to start her own hive, but now that she's in Grimnore, she'll have to start one completely from scratch. Appearance Beeatrice has light yellow skin with black, line-like markings across her whole body. Her yellow eyes and face have a especially thick black marking across them. Her hair has a white and purple color to them, and is especially messy even though it is done up in two pigtails. She has antennae sticking out from her forehead and wears a black metal hairband. She wears a loincloth and a black brassiere. She also has a pair of wings coming out from her back, as well as a stinger appendage that grows out of her back almost like a tail. Personality Beeatrice is a shifty character that is always working for her own ends and goals. This is especially apparent when she makes alliances, only to break them shortly as she turns her allies into lifeless husks. She can come off as very desperate to get what she wants, and will do anything to get power she desires. However, she does show a cunningness to her choices, and usually comes out on top if she plays her cards correctly. Gameplay Beeatice is a very unique character in that she combines base building with her explorer moveset. She doesn't really have special attack power but can turn weakened foes into husks, that turn into hives that she can summon bees from. She has a special stat known as "Honey" that can only be refilled from either getting Honey from trees or having her bees make it. Honey allows her to create structures and turn enemies into husks. Beeatrice also has limited flight that allows her to fly up mountains and then climb from there or dodge attacks and go into aerial attacks. This saps her vigor though, so it isn't a good idea to fly willy-nilly. Stats Beeform Stats When Beeatrice uses her Stinger attack, she transforms into a low level bee. This form has no equipment, only one skill and a special one that requires honey, and has separate traits. Equipment Traits Beeform Traits Skills Beeform Skill Honey Skills Beeform Honey Skills Bee Assignments When Beeatrice summons Bees, she can ask them to do certain tasks. A bee can do a total of five tasks before it dies. Alts Trivia *Beeatrice is inspired by Q Bee and Amazon women warriors. *Beeatrice is somewhat similar to the Paradigm character Haru Kitsune. They even have a second form with their own unique moves, however Beeatrice's is less helpful and more of a hindrance *Beeatrice is the eleventh character developed for Conatus. They are the first paid character. Category:Conatus Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bees Category:Anti-Villain Category:Characters Category:Subpages